Moment in Time
by Lia Walker
Summary: Where is mommy daddy?" This oneshot shows a tender moment between father and son; and a father fights to right a mistake. Hurt!Dean Guilty!John


Moments in Time

**Chapter 1: Where is Mommy?**

**Synopsis**: Reflections on various a father/son moment with Dean and John.

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural and all of their associated content belong to Eric Kripke and the CW, I own nothing of the sort.

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated it you can spare them ;)

* * *

"_Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Go Dean GO!"_

4 Year old Dean Winchester thinks back to the fire the previous month and remembers the look on his dad's face when he came outside without their mom.

Dean was still a little confused as to why mommy was still in the house. "Doesn't she love me?" he worried.

Or worse "Doesn't she love Sammy?"

He'd seen his dad crying several times into the night since the fire and it scared him. His dad was brave, he was even in the Marines! As Dean often bragged to many of his pre-school friends.

His daddy was his hero.

On this particular night they were staying in a small apartment just outside of Kansas.

Sammy was fast asleep in his crib and his dad was sitting in the kitchen drinking some of his "adult juice" as he often told Dean.

Dean was curious as any 4 year old would be, he'd tried to get his daddy to tell him where mommy was but it made his dad cranky most times.

He walked into the kitchen where his dad was and braved himself to speak up "Daddy?" he asked.

His father sighed before answering "What is it Dean?" he asked as he wiped a weary hand over his face.

"Where is mommy daddy?"

"We've talked about this Dean, you know it makes daddy uncomfortable to talk about it." John told him.

"But daddy…I miss mommy." Dean said as innocently as any four year old would.

"Damnit Dean I know!" John roared, the alcohol taking control

"Don't you think I miss her too? Do you know how much I've given up for all of us since the fire?" he continued as he stood up and pushed his chair backwards, walking closer and closer to Dean.

"Daddy…" Dean started but John cut him off, grabbing Dean's wrists he pulled his son to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Mommy is gone Dean, and she isn't coming back!" John told him, almost yelling with his tone.

"Hurts." Dean told his dad as he started crying.

"What?" John demanded, looking but not really seeing his son.

"Wrists daddy." Dean told him through tears.

"What?" John asked until he realized he was squeezing his son's tiny wrists.

He immediately let go. "You okay Dean?" He asked as he pulled his son to him.

Dean shook his head no and pushed his face into his dads shoulder, his tiny frame shaking with sobs as everything he himself had held in for the last month finally came out.

John immediately scooped his son up and headed to the freezer. Once at the freezer he removed two bags of frozen peas and some paper towels from the top of the fridge.

Still holding his precious cargo, he made two make-shift icepacks and carried Dean into the living room area.

Dean's crying had slowed down and John decided that from this night on he had to get his shit together. He gently set Dean on the couch and strode purposefully into the kitchen, he grabbed the bottle and after pouring out the contents he dumped it into the garbage.

"So Dean…" he casually started as he walked into the living room, knowing apologies weren't necessary "You want to know more about your mom?"

His son nodded but kept his thumb in his mouth.

John settled himself into the large chair in the living room, then picked up Dean and set him on his lap.

He grimaced as he noticed the two bruises rapidly forming on his son's wrists.

"Put your hands on these Dean-o." he told his son as he set the ice between the cushions.

After Dean did as he instructed, he gently rubbed small circles on Dean's back as he began to tell Dean more about his mother.

"There is a place called Heaven Dean, like your mommy has told you about with the angels." he began

"Well Dean, God told your mommy that he would need her help for a little while so he took her home to be with him."

"So is mommy an angel daddy?" Dean asked.

"Ya Buddy." John told him "Your mom is an angel, and if you ever miss her you can just look up into the sky and she's the brightest star."

* * *

*Review? Please?

All mistakes were my own ;)


End file.
